Descendants of Darkness
by Sakuya Serenity Snape
Summary: Tsuzuki x Hisoka // Rated T to be safe


„baka" = Gesprochenes

baka = Gedachtes

*koff* = Geräusche/Handlungen

~baka~ = ein dienstbarer Geist spricht

„Flimmernde Luft, aus schwarzer Flamme, werde zur Himmelsschlange und komme herab. ERSCHEINE … TODA!!!", Tsuzuki beschwor einen seiner dienstbaren Geister. Den mächtigsten von seinen Zwölfen.

„Was geht hier vor? *koff, koff* War das ein Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus?", fragte Tatsumi neben mir. „Aaah!!!", stöhnte ich auf und zuckte zusammen. „Junge?!! Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?!" Watari war sichtlich besorgt. „…ein dienstbarer Geist … von Tsuzuki.", brachte ich schwer atmend hervor. „Was?", fragte Watari entsetzt. „Ist Tsuzuki wieder bei Verstand?!" Tatsumi war jetzt sichtlich aufgeregt. „Weiß nicht…aber ich fühle…Tsuzukis Bewusstsein. Tsuzuki…", ich sprach in Gedanken weiter, suchte ihn mit meinen empathischen Kräften, wo bist du, Tsuzuki?!!!

*DOKANG!!!*

Eine laute Explosion war zu hören. Ich spürte Tsuzukis Bewusstsein. „ER WILL SICH MIT DIESEM LABOR IN DIE LUFT JAGEN!!!", schrie ich auf. Lass den Unsinn!! … Sein Bewusstsein verblasst…es wird kalt. Ist das der Tod? Ich dachte jetzt nur an Tsuzuki. Muraki, der Tsuzuki für seine Zwecke missbrauchen wollte und mich einst so sehr gequält hatte, dass ich starb, ignorierte ich. Ich ignorierte sein verblassendes Bewusstsein. Nur Tsuzuki zählte für mich in diesen Momenten. Meine Gefühle wirbelten durcheinander.

~ Willst du das wirklich, Tsuzuki? Mein Höllenfeuer wird auch dein Fleisch vernichten. … Hast du nicht immer vermieden, dich meiner zu bedienen, weil ich ein zweischneidiges Schwert bin? ~, vernahm ich Todas Stimme. „Schon gut, Toda … ich kann nur dich bitten. Suzaku und die anderen würden mich sicher retten wollen. Aber ich … will nicht mehr gerettet werden." Tsuzuki klang unheimlich resigniert, wie er so mit gesenktem Haupt vor Toda am Boden saß. ~ Ich verstehe. ~ „Sag Soryu und den anderen … dass es mein Wunsch war … dass ich sie um Verzeihung bitte.", sagte Tsuzuki. Ich habe immer eure Nähe gespürt. Verzeiht, dass ich euch ein schlechter Herr war … dass ich euch zur Last gefallen bin. VERGEBT MIT!!!

Mit einem Mal sahen wir schwarze Flammen auflodern. Schwarzes Feuer… doch nicht etwa … Todas Flamme? Ich vernahm Tatsumis Gedanken deutlich, während ich mich suchend umsah. „DA IST ER!!! DA IST TSUZUKI!!!", rief Watari. Ich sah sofort in die Richtung, in die er deutete. Tsuzukis Blick war leer. Er hatte aufgegeben. „TSUZUKI!!!", rief ich und wollte zu ihm rennen, aber Tatsumi hielt mich zurück. „Halt, Kurosaki! Das ist kein normales Feuer!! Todas Flamme hat eine gewaltige Hitze! Du verbrennst!!!", sagte er eindringlich. „Was redest du?!", erwiderte ich und wollte mich von ihm losreißen, aber er hielt mich fest. „Glaubst du etwa Todesengel wären wirklich unsterblich?!", fragte er mich. Hä?!", schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Wenn bei einem Todesengel die zelluläre Zerstörung die Geschwindigkeit der Regeneration übersteigt, ist sein Körper sterblich, wie der eines Menschen!!, diese Gedanken unterstrichen seine Worte: „Wenn wir längere Zeit mit sehr hoher Temperatur verbrennen … sterben wir tatsächlich!!!", sagte Tatsumi mir. Meine Augen wurden vor Entsetzen noch größer. „Aber…was wird aus Tsuzuki?", stotterte ich. „Wir können nichts tun. Die Geister hören nur auf ihren Herrn. Er weiß das genau. ER WILL ENDGÜLTIG STERBEN.", sagte Tatsumi. Sein Blick war so unendlich traurig. Tsuzuki…wir kennen uns schon über ein halbes Jahrhundert. Ich habe dich immer wieder verletzt. Nie habe ich dir was Nettes gesagt. Tsuzuki, für dich ist das Leben die Hölle. Habe ich dich wirklich gehasst? Weil du mich ungeduldig machtest… weil du mir so gut getan hast, konnte ich nicht mit dir umgehen…wenn du ewigen Tod willst, dürfen wir dich nicht aufhalten. Für alles Leid, das ich dir zugefügt habe … Tsuzuki … zerstöre mich bitte durch deinen Tod! , Tatsumis Gedanken waren deutlich und selbst zerstörerisch. Watari packte Tatsumi wütend am Kragen und schrie: „LASS DEN QUATSCH, DU IDIOT!! DU HEUCHLER!! ICH HABE ALLES GEHÖRT." „Wa … Watari", stotterte Tatsumi. „ICH WEISS, DASS TSUZUKI STERBEN WILL UND DASS DU IHN RESPEKTIERST. ABER … DAS IST NICHTS ANDERES … ALS WEGZULAUFEN!!! Was du tust, hat nichts mit Tsuzukis Willen zu tun. UND WAS WILLST DU TUN, TATSUMI?!!", fuhr Watari fort. Tatsumi sackte zu Boden. „I…Ich…", schluchzte er. „Hör auf damit, Watari!! Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit!!", knurrte ich und zog Watari von Tatsumi weg. „Lass mich, Junge. Ich bin genervt.", knurrte Watari.

Wataris Worte hatten mich wachgerüttelt. Ich wusste jetzt, was ich zu tun hatte. „Ich…gehe… Ich will Tsuzuki nicht sterben lassen. Ich will nicht, dass er Murakis Tod mit seinem erkauft!!!", sagte ich entschlossen. Als Tsuzukis Partner akzeptiere ich das nicht, selbst wenn es sein Wunsch ist!!!, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. „Kurosaki…", flüsterte Tatsumi erstaunt. „ICH AKZEPTIERE DAS NICHT!!!", schrie ich und rannte los. „Kurosaki!!", hielt Tatsumi mich zurück. Ich sah ihn kurz an. „Vergebt mir! Falls ich überlebe, erdulde ich jede Strafe!! Aber ich will mir später keine Vorwürfe machen.", sagte ich und wandte mich wieder ab.

Watari trat zu Tatsumi. „Sich durchsetzen zu wollen, ist okay, Tatsumi. Das versucht Tsuzuki auch. Aber wir dürfen auch unsere Meinung haben!! Wer gewinnt, wird sowieso nicht hier entschieden. Nicht?", sagte Watari. Tatsumi sah ihn nachdenklich an. „…ja… du hast Recht.", stimmte er dann zögerlich zu. Was ich mir wirklich wünsche ist …

Tsuzuki kniete in den lodernden Flammen. So viele Menschen sind tot, weil sie mit mir zu tun hatten. Alle sind voll Hass auf mich gestorben. Mich braucht die Welt sicher nicht…ich will, was krumm ist begradigen…, dachte Tsuzuki bei sich. „Mir wird zwar hierdurch auch nicht vergeben … aber besser, es gibt mich nicht mehr. Schüre dein Feuer noch heißer … Toda … verbrenne alles … AUCH MEIN EWIGES LEBEN …", sagte er währenddessen ruhig.

„TSUZUKI!!!", drang mein Schrei zu ihm. Er sah zu mir, der ich ein gutes Stück entfernt schwebte, auf. „WAS MACHST DU DA, IDIOT?!! KOMM SCHNELL HER!!! … KANNST DU DICH NICHT BEWEGEN? WARTE! ICH BIN GLEICH BEI DIR.", schrie ich.

Hisoka?!", schoss es durch Tsuzukis Kopf. „GEH! SONST STIRBST DU AUCH!! LASS DAS.", schrie er zurück. „IDIOT!!! SOLL ICH DICH ETWA IM STICH LASSEN?!!", rief ich und kam immer näher. „Ich will … sterben … Mir reicht's, Hisoka … ich lebe schon viel zu lange … Ich bin … müde …", sagte er und Tränen rannen aus seinen wunderschönen amethystfarbenen Augen über seine blassen Wangen, während er Ich war immer voller Gewissensbisse, Schuld und Trauer. Das war alles … dachte. Ich warf mich in seine Arme und klammerte mich an ihn. „Hisoka …", sagte Tsuzuki erschrocken. „Ich gehe nicht fort!! Ich will nicht wieder alleine sein. Es steht längst fest … mein Platz ist hier … BEI DIR.", schluchzte ich. Weil ich dich nicht verlieren will … weil du mir soviel bedeutest. Deshalb gehe ich nicht fort. Deshalb lasse ich deine Hand nicht wieder los, Wohin du auch gehen willst … werde ich dich begleiten … Tsuzuki. , dachte ich noch, bevor die schwarzen Flammen Todas uns umschlossen und wir durch die Hitze das Bewusstsein verloren.

Wenn das der Tod ist … ist er diesmal weitaus angenehmer … als beim letzten Mal …, dachte ich. Aber … wenn ich endgültig tot war, wie konnte ich da denken? Mein Kopf schmerzte. Ebenso der Rest meines Körpers. Langsam schlug ich meine Augen auf und blickte in das schlafende Gesicht Tsuzukis. Ich lag eng an ihn geschmiegt da und hielt mich an ihm fest. Ich war nicht im Mindesten erschrocken. Erst als mir jemand seine Hand auf die Schulter legte, zuckte ich zusammen.

„Na … endlich aufgewacht, Junge?", vernahm ich Wataris leise Stimme an meinem Ohr. Ich blinzelte ihn verschlafen an und erwiderte nichts. „Kannst du aufstehen, Junge? Dann könnte ich sowohl dich, als auch Tsuzuki endlich ordentlich untersuchen…hast es uns ja ziemlich schwer gemacht…wir konnten dich nicht von ihm lösen.", flüsterte Watari. Nur widerwillig löste ich mich von Tsuzuki. Ich hatte Angst, er könnte verschwunden sein, wenn ich wiederkäme. Watari schien meine Unsicherheit zu bemerken. „Keine Angst…Tsuzuki wird dir nicht weglaufen, Kurosaki. Tatsumi wird auf ihn aufpassen, solange wir beide weg sind.", sagte Watari beruhigend und führte mich in einen Behandlungsraum, während Tatsumi sich schweigend neben Tsuzuki setzte.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Kurosaki?", fragte Watari mich. Ich sah ihn einen Augenblick lang nur an, bevor ich leise erwiderte: „Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt…" Watari lächelte mich kurz an. „Kein Wunder…deine verbrannte Kleidung klebt noch immer auf deinem Körper…da ihr euch so aneinandergeklammert habt, konnten wir sie nicht entfernen…du wirst die Schmerzen noch einen Augenblick lang aushalten müssen, während ich sie entferne. Danach kann sich deine Haut dann vollständig regenerieren…", erklärte er mir ruhig, aber auch ziemlich ernst. Ich nickte leicht. Es schmerzte höllisch, als Watari begann, die Kleidung mitsamt den verbrannten Hautschichten von meinem Körper abzutragen. Ich stöhnte während der gesamten Prozedur in einer Tour vor Schmerzen. Aber ich wusste, dass Watari meine Schmerzen durch nichts lindern konnte. Meine Gedanken drifteten deshalb weit weg.

Tsuzuki … Tsuzuki … tu mir das nie wieder an … sag mir nie wieder … dass du sterben willst … tu mir das nicht an … wenn du das willst, dann töte erst mich … und dann dich selbst … damit wir immer zusammen sind … bitte, versprich es mir…, dachte ich. „Hisoka … Hisoka … he, es ist vorbei … schlaf jetzt …", sagte Watari. Ich nahm es nur am Rande wahr, denn ich schlummerte schon sanft.

Schon kurze Zeit später wachte ich wieder auf. Ich nahm Tatsumis Gedanken war. Hoffentlich kommt Tsuzuki wieder in Ordnung…ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn es ihm schlecht geht… Ganz langsam setzte ich mich auf. Mein Schädel brummte immer noch, aber wenigstens schmerzte der Rest meines Körpers nicht mehr. Ich zog ungewollt Tatsumis Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. „Ah … Kurosaki … wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er mich. Ich legte den Kopf schräg. „Besser…", erwiderte ich nachdenklich und blickte aus dem Fenster. Ich konnte Tsuzukis Bewusstsein spüren. Langsam begann es wieder sich zu regen. Ich lächelte leicht, während ich aus dem Fenster blickte. „Warum lächelst du so komisch, Kurosaki?", fragte Tatsumi mich. „Hm? … es ist nichts, Tatsumi.", sagte ich ruhig. Ob mit Hisoka alles in Ordnung ist? … nur wegen mir hat er sich in solche Gefahr begeben … ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich ihn … auf Grund meiner eigenen Dummheit … verlieren würde… Stumm beruhigte ich Tsuzuki. Mir geht es gut, Tsuzuki. Ich habe alles gut überstanden.

Ganz langsam erhob ich mich vom Bett und trat ans Fenster. Ziemlich nachdenklich blickte ich nach draußen. Tatsumi trat neben mich. „Spürst du sein Bewusstsein?", fragte er mich leise. Ich nickte leicht. „Er macht sich Sorgen.", erwiderte ich leise. „Und du dir um ihn, nicht wahr? … Konoe hat übrigens mit Enma-Daio gesprochen. Weder dich noch Tsuzuki erwartet eine Strafe. Im Gegenteil…wir sind alle unheimlich stolz auf dich, weil du dich ohne Rücksichtnahme auf deine eigene Sicherheit um Tsuzuki gekümmert hast…obwohl er den Verstand verloren hatte…", sagte Tatsumi ruhig zu mir. Ich wandte mich zu ihm um und lehnte mich gegen die Fensterbank. Als ich das tat, zuckte ich vor Schmerz zusammen. Tatsumi stützte mich behutsam. „Langsam, Kurosaki. Deine Verletzungen waren schwerer, als wir dir offenbart haben…", sagte Tatsumi leise zu mir. Ich blickte ihn fragend an und schon strömten seine Gedanken unkontrolliert in mich hinein.

Ich sah, wie Tatsumi uns gesehen hatte. Wir waren in schwarze Flammen eingehüllt. Über uns brach alles zusammen. Mit dem letzten Funken meines Verstandes warf ich mich schützend über Tsuzuki und ein Balken krachte auf meinen Rücken. Dann endlich holte Tatsumi uns in seinen Schatten.

Währenddessen hatte Tatsumi mich irgendwie zum Bett gebracht. Er half mir mich auszustrecken. „Du hast dir bei dem Versuch ihn zu schützen das Rückrat gebrochen…da du ein Todesengel bist, heilt so etwas natürlich wieder … aber eine Weile wird es dir noch zu schaffen machen…sagt Watari jedenfalls…", erklärte er mir. Ich nickte benommen und versuchte die Informationen erst einmal zu verarbeiten.

Am Abend waren Tsuzuki und ich allein auf der Station. Wir schliefen beide ziemlich ruhig, bis mich ein schrecklicher Alptraum heimsuchte. Muraki stand über mir … seine silbernen Augen leuchteten vor Erregung und er streichelte beinahe sanft über meinen Körper … während er im Licht des blutroten Mondes seinen Fluch in meinen Körper schrieb und sich gleichzeitig an mir verging… Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei wachte ich auf. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib. Tsuzuki blinzelte mich besorgt aber verschlafen an.

„Alles in Ordnung, Hisoka?", fragte er mich leise. Ich brachte ein Kopfschütteln zustande. „Möchtest du … bei mir schlafen? Fühlst du dich dann sicher?", fragte er leise. Anstatt zu Antworten kam ich taumelnd und zitternd auf die Beine. Ich tappte unsicher zu seinem Bett hinüber und schlüpfte unter die gelüftete Bettdecke. Tsuzuki deckte mich behutsam zu und legte seine Arme sanft um mich. Ich kuschelte mich in seine starken Arme und schluchzte noch einmal leise auf. Dann schlummerte ich beruhigt ein, denn ich wusste, solange ich in Tsuzukis Armen lag, würde der Alptraum nicht zurückkehren.

„Wie kommt der Junge in dein Bett, Tsuzuki?", wetterte Watari am nächsten Morgen. Ich spürte, dass Tsuzuki lächelte und ihm stumm bedeutete den Mund zu halten. „Lass ihn… er schläft noch…", flüsterte Tsuzuki leise. Ich seufzte leise und kuschelte mich noch enger an ihn. Wollte seine Wärme auskosten und seine Arme um mich spüren. Sanft streichelten seine Finger über meine Wange. Er ist so niedlich, wenn er schläft…, dachte Tsuzuki. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte mich.

Als Tatsumi kam, war ich gezwungen in mein eigenes Bett zurückzukehren. Schmollend zog ich meine Knie an und begann ein Buch zu lesen, das mir der ältere Gushoshin vorbeigebracht hatte. Ich konnte mich aber nicht richtig konzentrieren, denn Tzusukis Gedanken unterbrachen mich immer wieder. Früher hätte er so etwas niemals zu gelassen … aber seit ich versucht habe … er weicht nicht von meiner Seite …, dachte er. Schließlich nahm ich mein Kissen und pfefferte es ihm ins Gesicht. „Idiot!", knurrte ich und vertiefte mich wieder in mein Buch. Tzusuki zog einen Flunsch. „Womit hab ich das jetzt verdient?", fragte er mich und sah mich mit seinem berühmten Dackelblick an. Fehlt nur noch, dass er anfängt mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln…, dachte ich und begann zu kichern. „Deine Gedanken bringen mich durcheinander…", erwiderte ich leise.

Am Abend wiederholte sich das Spiel. Kaum war ich eingeschlafen, suchte mich dieser Alptraum heim. Wortlos lupfte Tzusuki seine Decke und ließ zu, dass ich mich an ihn kuschelte. Der Tag verging für uns ereignislos, da wir dazu verdammt waren uns zu langweilen. Am nächsten Abend sah Tzusuki mich auffordernd an. „Komm rüber…vielleicht kommt der Traum dann erst gar nicht…", flüsterte er. Wortlos, aber dankbar lächelnd schlüpfte ich unter die Decke. Ich schlief ruhig in seinen Armen, während er mir beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte, darauf bedacht mir nicht wehzutun.

Am Morgen weckte er mich, indem er mir ganz sanft über die Wange strich. „He … Hisoka … Kazusa und Hijiri sind hier…", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Ich schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen und gähnte leise, bevor ich ihn müde anblinzelte. „Hi-chan…", vernahm ich die Stimme von Kazusa, dem Mädchen, das Dämonen und Teufel sehen konnte. Langsam streckte ich mich und sah sie verschlafen an. „Kazusa-chan…schön dich zu sehen…", murmelte ich. Dann blickte ich zu dem Jungen am Fenster hinüber. Er war mein absolutes Ebenbild, abgesehen davon, dass sein Haar dunkelbraun im Gegensatz zu meinen Blonden war. Er funkelte mich belustigt an. „Ihr vertragt euch ja gut…", sagte er sarkastisch. Mein Blick flackerte zu dem grinsenden Tzusuki. „Ja, und?", fragte ich. „Ziemlich verdächtig, wenn du mich fragst, Hisoka. Früher hast du ihn immer angefaucht, wenn er dir zu nahe kam.", sagte Hijiri sachlich. Ich fuhr mir mit den Fingern durch meinen blonden Haarschopf und sah Tsuzuki ernst an.

„Was hast du, Hisoka?", fragte Tsuzuki mich. „Ich will hier raus…ich bin arschangenervt von diesem verdammten Zimmer…", erwiderte ich. „He, nicht vor Kazusa!", ermahnte Hijiri mich. Ich setzte mich langsam auf und funkelte ihn ein wenig an, bevor ich nickte. Die Tür ging auf und Watari kam herein. „Was hab ich da gerade gehört, Hisoka? Du willst hier raus?", fragte er mich. Ich nickte leicht und zog einen kleinen Flunsch. Watari lachte auf und sagte dann: „Ich muss dich noch untersuchen. Danach darfst du meinetwegen in Begleitung für ein Weilchen nach draußen, okay?" Gedanklich verzog ich das Gesicht. Eigentlich wollte ich ja allein raus…endlich weg von den Gefühlen der anderen … aber, wenn es nicht anders geht…, dachte ich. Watari grinste. Anscheinend hatte er mein Unbehagen gespürt. „Komm erst mal mit, Kurosaki.", sagte er und zog mich mit sich.

Nachdem er mich behutsam untersucht hatte, durfte ich zum ersten Mal seit dem Unfall duschen gehen. Genüsslich wusch ich mich und genoss dass Prasseln des Wassers auf meinem immer noch geschwächten Körper. Schließlich drehte ich das Wasser ab und trocknete mich langsam ab. Dann schlüpfte ich in frische Kleidung(schwarze Jeans, ein weißes T-Shirt und meine orangefarbene Jeansjacke), die Watari mir hingelegt hatte.

„Hisoka…wo bleibst du denn? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Tsuzuki riss die Tür auf, als ich gerade mein Handtuch in den Wäschekorb legte. Ich blickte ihn über meine Schulter hinweg an und nickte mürrisch. „Hm…alles in Ordnung.", erwiderte ich. Dann drängte ich mich an ihm vorbei. Ich hatte Hunger und wollte raus an die frische Luft. „Warte, Hisoka…Hijiri, Kazusa und ich begleiten dich. Lass uns irgendwo picknicken gehen.", sagte Tsuzuki. Ich lächelte leicht und nickte dann.

Langsam ging ich neben Tsuzuki her. Hijiri und Kazusa liefen ein Stück hinter uns. Ich genoss die Strahlen der warmen Morgensonne und seufzte wohlig. Tsuzuki sah mich besorgt an. „Bist du wirklich okay, Hisoka?", fragte Tsuzuki mich. Ich blickte zu ihm auf. Dann nickte ich leicht. „Ich bin okay, Tsuzuki. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", beschwichtigte ich ihn. Wir erreichten eine Lichtung inmitten eines Waldes aus Kirschblüten. Hijiri breitete die mitgebrachte Decke aus. Kazusa tollte durch die Kirschblüten. Ich ließ mich ganz langsam auf dem Boden nieder und versuchte den langsam aufkeimenden Schmerz in meinem Rücken zu ignorieren. Tsuzuki saß neben mir. Er lügt mich an…er hat Schmerzen…das sieht doch ein Blinder auf zwanzig Meter Entfernung…, dachte Tsuzuki. Ich lächelte ruhig und sah Hijiri an.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du hier bei uns im Jenseits weilst, Hijiri?", fragte ich ihn. Hijiri lächelte leicht. „Ich habe eine Sondererlaubnis von Enma-Daio. Als Kazusa mir schrieb, was passiert ist, musste ich einfach kommen.", sagte Hijiri. Ich nickte leicht. Tsuzuki hatte inzwischen den Picknickkorb ausgepackt. Er hielt mir ein Stück Baguette und Käse unter die Nase. „Hier, iss! Du musst zu Kräften kommen.", sagte er zu mir. Wortlos nahm ich das Essen und verzehrte es. Tsuzuki stopfte sich zur Abwechslung mal nicht hemmungslos mit Kuchen voll, sondern aß erstaunlich wenig. Stattdessen beobachtete er mich besorgt. Nach dem Essen wurde ich ziemlich müde. Ich blinzelte müde und schwankte leicht.

„Hisoka?", Tsuzuki klang besorgt. Ich blickte zu ihm auf. Oh Mann, ich bin so…müde… und mein Rücken schmerzt wie Hölle…, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Mein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzlich. Behutsam zog Tsuzuki mich zu sich. „Komm, leg dich hin.", sagte er zu mir. Ganz langsam brachte er mich dazu, mich im Gras neben der Decke auszustrecken. Unheimlich behutsam bettete er meinen Kopf in seinen Schoß. Ich schloss die Augen ganz langsam, als seine Hand ganz langsam über meinen Nacken strich. Ich seufzte wohlig.

Wenigstens lässt er zu, dass ich ihm so helfe…es ist ein Wunder, das er mich so nah an sich heran lässt. Normalerweise würde er mich…, ich unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. „Bitte, denk nicht soviel, Tsuzuki…wenn du mich berührst, strömen deine Gedanken in mich hinein.", flüsterte ich heiser. Ich genoss seine sanften Berührungen, obwohl es mir nicht so sehr gefiel, dass Hijiri und Kazusa uns dabei zusahen. Tsuzuki befolgte meine Bitte. Ich schloss meine Augen wieder und unter seiner sanften Nackenmassage schlief ich schließlich ein.

Ich wurde wach, weil Tsuzuki mich mit einem langen Grashalm an der Nase kitzelte. Müde blinzelte ich. „Na…wieder wach?", fragte Tsuzuki mich grinsend. „Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?", murmelte ich. „Oh…fünf vielleicht sechs Stunden…aber mach dir keinen Kopf darüber…", sagte er. Ich kuschelte mich in seinen Schoß. „Wo sind Kazusa und Hijiri?", wollte ich wissen. „Oh…Hijiri musste zurück. Kazusa ist mit ihm gegangen…Enma Daio hat ihm nur einige Stunden hier gestattet.", sagte Tsuzuki. „Oh…", flüsterte ich. „Hast du Hunger? Es ist bald Zeit fürs Abendessen.", sagte Tsuzuki. „Nein…ich hab keinen Hunger… ich will nur…so liegen bleiben…", murmelte ich. Tsuzuki grinste leicht.

Ganz zart streichelte er durch meinen Nacken. Ich schnurrte wie ein kleines Kätzchen, als seine Hand langsam zu meinem Rücken hinunterfuhr. Seine Berührungen waren hauchzart und schüchtern. Anscheinend gefällt es ihm…ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so was zulassen würde…am liebsten würde ich ihn jetzt küssen…, dachte Tsuzuki. Ganz langsam setzte ich mich auf. Immer darauf bedacht den Kontakt mit seiner Hand nicht zu verlieren. Mein Gesicht näherte sich unaufhaltsam seinem. „Dann tu's doch…", hauchte ich, so dass er meinen heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. Tsuzukis Augen weiteten sich für einen Wimpernschlag überrascht und dann zog er mich in seine Arme. Unsere Lippen berührten sich sanft. Meine Augen fielen fast automatisch zu und als er auffordernd mit seiner Zunge gegen meine Lippen stupste, öffnete ich sie bereitwillig. Unsere Zungen streichelten und umspielten sich gegenseitig. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und genoss seine Nähe. Nicht einmal seine Gedanken strömten in mich.

Nach einem langen, unendlich zärtlichen Kuss lösten wir uns voneinander und schnappten keuchend nach Luft.

~ owari ~


End file.
